Daughter of the Devil
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: A young girl was born to Bellatrix Lestrange, stuck in the horrid path of a Deatheater. But her life gets a chance to change when her parents are imprisoned in Azkaban and she is sent to live with with her Aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. Is she destined to follow in her mother's footsteps or will an unlikely friend help her see the lighter path? (Bit before Harry, but is set in his time)
1. Beginning

I was born to a witch of a mother, and no I'm not saying that as an expression. I was born to a witch, her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a cruel and terrible woman, but she is my mother. It was what I was stuck with. My father is Rodolphus Lestrange, he is just as bad as her, but he tends to ignore me more. My mother is the one constantly pestering me to make myself a better person for Lord Voldermort, even though I was just a young kid. She never did hide who she really was, but I constantly had to hide who I really was.

My mother was arrested when I was six for being a Deatheater and torturing two people. Both of my parents were sent to Azkaban and I had no choice but to live with the Malfoy's. Narcissa Malfoy was my aunt, my mother's sister. She was the closest thing I had to family, or at least from what I knew.

I enjoyed living in the Malfoy house simply because Aunt Cissy always doted on me, and I had someone to play with, even if he was five years younger than me. My cousin, Draco, seemed to adore me as we grew up together. And I was like the big sister he never had, even though I was his cousin.

When I was eleven, I got my letter to Hogwarts, like I knew I would. Draco didn't look happy to see me leaving him though. I promised to write every day though. Aunt Cissy and Draco were the ones that took me to the train station and waved goodbye as I got on the train.

I remembered Uncle Lucius telling me who the correct people to hang out with were, but I didn't care. I didn't want to listen to him, he was just as nuts as my mother was. I was walking through the train corridor when I heard someone call out to me, "Hey! I saw you out there with the Malfoy's, but you aren't a Malfoy, so who are you?"

I eyed the guy, I don't know why he approached me but it left me suspicious, "I'm a Lestrange."

The guy gasped, "You're Bellatrix's daughter?"

I frowned at the mention of my mother, "Yes I am. Narcissa Malfoy is my aunt, that's who I'm with now."

The boy grinned widely as he held out his hand, "Marcus Flint. Im new too. Come sit with me and my friends."

I didn't think I really had a choice so I foolowed after him. I made the mistake of stopping to stare at something and then I wasn't watching where I was going so I slammed into this girl. She stared at me as I watched her hair change colors, "Watch out please."

I frowned and was about to apologize, but Marcus interceded, "You watch out, she is a pureblood, so its your fault not hers."

He pulled me along after him and said, "Don't ever apologize to one of those half-bloods."

I cringed but covered it, he was one of those people, just like my mother. I couldn't speak against him though because he had been the only one to take me in when I didn't have any friends around. He set me down in the compartment where his friends sat and he announced to all of them who I was, which I didn't exactly like. All I heard after that was about what house I would be in, and they all insisted we would be in Slytherin, its where we all belonged. I knew that's where I would end up, but I didn't really like it.

As the train came to a stop, we all piled off and went towards the castle. I saw the girl from earlier as we walked towards the front to be sorted, I felt bad about how mean Marcus had been to her. I just stared around until I heard Marcus' name get called and he left my side to go get sorted. The hat of course called out Slytherin and he walked over to their table. It was a little while later and I heard my name, "Belladonna Lestrange."

I frowned at my name, my mother had been real cruel when she came up with it. First, it was just like her name. Second, I was named after a poison. I heard everyone in the hall go silent as they heard my name. Everyone seemed to know who I was, which probably meant I was now the most feared person…great.

I walked towards the sorting hat and the stool. I sat down as everyone watched me and the woman put the hat on my head. It instantly screamed, "Slytherin!"

Was I destined to become just like everyone else in our twisted family? I was certinaly stuck in Slytherin just like all of them. I was now probably the most feared student here now because of them.

I got up to walk over to the Slytherin table and Marcus patted the seat next to him, "Stick with me Bella."

I cringed at that name, "Don't call me that. I use my middle name, its Seraphina. Call me Sera."

He nodded, "Alright Sera."


	2. Secrets

I was in my sixth year now and this was the year Draco started at Hogwarts, I was glad to have him closer now. I walked towards the platform with Draco and Aunt Cissy following behind me. I was excited to go back, I loved school. I was the Slytherin prefect and the only reason I loved it so much is because it gave me a chance to see Marcus late at night.

Marcus Flint, the boy that had befriended me in my first year had been my boyfriend since my fourth year. I didn't personally like some of the things he said, but he absolutely adored me and Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius had no qualms with me liking a Flint. He had no idea of the secrets I held though and neither did the Malfoy's for that matter. Even my darling cousin Draco was kept in the dark about my habits.

My number one secret would be that I found out I had more family. I had another aunt, her name was Andromeda. She had been shunned from the family because she married a muggle-born. They had a daughter who was only two years older than me, the color changing girl I had ran into on the train. She had asked Dumbledore to let us meet alone so she could introduce herself. She told me that she had known I was different because I had tried to apologize to her. She had told me she was my cousin, and I hadn't believed her but she showed me the family tree. So I gained a friend and family that day, of course I could never speak to her outside of our private meetings that Dumbledore assembled because if my pure-blood family found out I was talking to her, then I would have been cast out as a blood traitor like her mother.

I waited for Draco to catch up so we could walk through and then we found our way onto the train. I instantly heard Marcus yell for me, "Sera! Come over here!"

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. He grinned at me, "I missed you over the summer."

I frowned, "Well I'm sorry we went to France for the summer. It was quite lovely though. Aunt Cissy let me buy all these wondrous jewelry." I held up my hands to show him and he made a face, "It's my job to buy you the jewelry." He had his arms wrapped around my waist and then I heard a disgusted noise behind me and I turned to see Draco scowling. I laughed, "Now Draco, just because you don't have anyone, don't throw spurn on my happiness."

He rolled his eyes at me, that boy had too much of his father in him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him in front of me, "This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He is like my little brother though."

Marcus held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Marcus Flint."

Draco nodded, "I know who you are. My parents talk about you all the time, saying you are perfect for Belladonna to marry."

I blushed deep crimson as I interrupted Draco before he said anything else, "Isn't he just lovely?"

Marcus laughed because he could tell I was embarrassed, "Would you like to sit with us Draco?"

Draco scowled, "As much as I love my cousin, I don't want to watch you two put your faces together the whole trip. I will see you later Bella."

I shook my head as he walked off and Marcus pulled me towards our compartment where his other Slytherin friends were.

When we made it to the castle, us sixth years were taken to the castle in carriages and we were seated when the first years came in. I watched Draco walk in with the rest of them and I smiled at him warmly, I knew he would end up in Slytherin with me so I wasn't worried. I listened as names were called off the chart that McGonagall held, "Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger," then it was Draco. The hat yelled Slytherin and I clapped loudly as I watched him walk proudly over to us. I was sitting by the edge when he came over and sat beside me. I clapped him on the back, "Are you glad that is over now?"

He nodded and was about to speak but then we both heard a name, "Harry Potter."

I glanced up and watched a small brunette boy walk to the front. He was our hope for the future, well let me rephrase that. He was my hope for the future, all of my Slytherin counterparts liked this world as it was, and I didn't. I wanted a world where I could freely talk to my cousin and not be persecuted for it. Sure, we still talked, even though she had graduated last year. We wrote to each other a lot, but the letters had to stay hidden with Dumbledore.

The hat seemed to concentrate on him for a while before it shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

I was glad he had been put there because Slytherin would have been a bad place for that poor kid. I heard Draco talking now, "I tried to befriend him, but he would rather be friends with a Weasley."

I cringed at him words; he really was his father's son. I spoke this time though, "But the Weasley's are at least pure-bloods, so there is at least that."

Draco scowled, "But they are like the worst of the pure-blood families."

I decided not to argue with him, "I'm sure he will come around and see the error of his ways Draco."

He smiled widely at me and I smiled back at him. Him and Marcus were my whole reason for continuing the façade I lived. I couldn't leave Draco alone with the mindset that Uncle Lucius possessed. I didn't want to have to lose Marcus either because if his parents or my aunt and uncle found out about how I thought, they would disown me. If I was disowned, I would never be able to marry Marcus like I wanted to, I really did love him. So for both of their sakes, I played everyone for a fool, I acted like the heartless Slytherin I should be.


	3. Family Time

I was happy to be back in the Slytherin common room. I sat on top of Marcus' lap as his friends gathered around to talk about everything that would be going on this year. I was completely exhausted after having to show the Slytherin first years around because I was a prefect. I saw Draco walk into the common room with two others following behind him, he had picked up lackeys already. I laughed, "Draco, introduce me to your two new friends."

Draco stopped in his steps, "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

I stared at them, "Did your father tell you to make friends with them?"

Draco nodded, "He said only pure bloods are to be my friends."

I saw that everyone was staring at me intently so I grinned, "Of course Draco. That is the only way to go."

Draco smiled widely at me and all of Marcus' friends stared at us funny. Marcus said, "This is Draco Malfoy, Bella's cousin. She lives with them since her parents are in Azkaban."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding now. I jumped up and grabbed Draco tightly, "Yes he is my darling cousin."

Draco shoved me off, "Bella so help me I will hex you."

I grinned at him, "You could try Draco, but I'm stronger."

There was a knock on the portrait that hid our common room and Adrian Pucey, one of Marcus' friends went over to open it. There was a girl standing there, it was the Ravenclaw prefect. She said, "Dumbledore wants to speak to Belladonna Lestrange in his office."

I got up and walked towards the door, "Don't wait up, Marcus. God knows what Dumbledore wants with me."

Marcus ran over and grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the lips before he let me leave. I looked back at Draco, "If you need anything, just ask Marcus. He will help you."

I walked out with the Ravenclaw girl, but we didn't speak as we walked to Dumbledore's office. I was about to knock on the door since I didn't know the password, but it opened and I walked inside. Dumbledore was sitting there at his desk, "Ah, Miss Lestrange. I have a letter from your cousin for you."

I walked up to take the letter from him and I read over it:

_Sera,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are almost done at that school. Then you can get a job out here with all of us and help us stop all this blood purity nonsense. My mother has informed me that our cousin, Draco is at school now as a first year. I hope you can keep him from turning into a miniature of his father like you did stopping yourself from turning into your horrid mother. I miss having our little get togethers in Dumbledore's office where we could just talk and get to know each other. My mother wants you to come visit again, she misses having family around. I know you won't be able to visit any time soon with Draco there, but if you get a chance, just let me know. I am staring my Auror training now, and I'm under Mad-Eye Moody, can you imagine? Anyways I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your cousin,_

_Tonks_

I smiled after I finished reading the letter, I missed her too. She was my only real friend, she knew who I really was, and she knew why I continued to do the things I did. Dumbledore spoke, "I see you are distraught by your cousin's letter. May I ask why?"

I sighed, "I have to be this heartless cruel Slytherin if I want to be able to stay around my cousin. If I want to marry Marcus, I have to act that way too. I don't like being this way. I want to just go stay with my Aunt Dromeda and be who I really am."

Dumbledore looked pensive, "To protect others, things must be sacrificed. You have to sacrifice things."

I just shook my head and pulled out a piece of paper to write my own letter.

_Dora,_

_I am enjoying being at Hogwarts again, you know that. I am a prefect and I get like free reign of the school. Marcus and I are still together and I have been informed that my aunt and uncle have been discussing planning my marriage to him. I am happy about it because I really do love him, but I don't like the way he thinks. I am so lost at what to do with myself. I want nothing more than to come and stay with Aunt Dromeda, instead of staying with the blood purity nuts that are the Malfoy's. I do love Aunt Cissy though and she isn't as bad as everyone thinks, she just follows what her husband says. Draco, I am trying to straighten him out, I don't want him to be like his father. Yes, Draco did start school this year and I am happy to have him closer to me now. I can control him better if he is here. I miss being able to talk to you as well, you were my only friend. I have to go now; I've been in Dumbledore's office too long. I'm sure Draco and Marcus are a bit worried._

_Your cousin,_

_Sera_

I folded up the parchment and placed it into an envelope and I handed it to Dumbledore. He smiled at me as I walked out to head back to the Slytherin common room. I walked in and squeaked as someone grabbed me once I was inside. Marcus laughed, "Did I scare you Sera?"

I let out a sigh of relief, as I smacked him, "Yes you did you prat. I told you not to wait up."

He pulled me towards the couch that was situated in the common room, "I didn't want to go to bed without a kiss from my lovely girlfriend."

I kissed him lightly and then said, "There, now you can get to bed."

He wrapped his arms around me as he shook his head, "I think I'll just sleep right here with you in my arms."

I smiled at him, but then I decided to ask him something, "What if I wasn't what I seemed, Marcus? Would you still love me?"

He looked worried, "What are you talking about Sera?"

I said, "What if I had some secrets? Secrets that could destroy us?"

Marcus sat up and stared at me funny, "Sera, you aren't making any sense. What's going on?"

I sighed, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, "Nothing Marcus, forget I said anything. I love you, let's get some sleep."

He eyed me but only said, "I love you too Sera. Nothing will tear us apart, I promise you."

I smiled at him as I curled into his arms on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Teacher's Pet

I woke up the next day on the couch in Marcus' arms and heard Draco, "Bella…really?"

I jumped up and stared at my young cousin, "Shut it Draco. We were just sleeping."

I despised that he called me Bella, it had been my mother's nickname and I couldn't stand it. Aunt Cissy called me by it too though, so I couldn't argue. I was just glad that Marcus called me by Sera, like Aunt Dromeda and Dora did. I walked up to my room so I could get my robes on for the day, I wasn't really looking forward to class, but I would do it. I knew today probably wouldn't go at all like it was supposed to because I was always being called into other classes to help demonstrate since I was the brightest witch in the school.

I was in my first class Ancient Runes when I got a message from another prefect that Professor Snape wanted me to come and help him teach the first years some things in Potions class. I gathered up my stuff and gave Marcus a quick kiss on the cheek, whispered, "Snape needs me," and was gone.

I walked into the Potions classroom and Snape said, "Ah, there you are Belladonna."

I cringed at the name, all the teachers called me by my real name. It was rather annoying actually. I would grin and bear it though, "Hello Professor, you called for me?"

He nodded, "Yes come up to the front. I want to show them how good Slytherins are in here."

I rolled my eyes as I set my books on his desk and helped him make the present potion. He smiled as I did it perfectly, "See how proficiently she made the potion. You must make sure all the ingredients are placed in the cauldron at the right moment. If any of you have any problems in this class, I would suggest speaking with Miss Lestrange to have her help you."

He turned back to me, "That was all, Belladonna. You may go back to class now."

I nodded my head to him with a slight smile, as I walked by Draco he whispered, "You're such a know it all, Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked out of the classroom and back to Runes. Class was leaving as I approached though and I surprised Marcus by waiting outside. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked, "So what did Snape want?"

I laughed, "To make an example of me to the first years. He also basically offered me up as a tutor. I know he meant it toward the Slytherins though."

Marcus groaned, "I hope you don't have to tutor anyone, then I will never see you."

The rest of the day went by boring enough, as did the next but Wednesday was different. After classes were over, I was sitting in the Slytherin common room when there was a knock on the portrait to the room. I opened it and saw Madam Hooch standing there, "Belladonna, just the girl I was looking for. I was wondering if you would assist me with teaching the first years to fly."

I sighed, but nodded. I threw my book onto the chair as I followed her out to the grass area. As soon as I walked out there, I heard Draco moan, "Oh god, you're here too Bella. You are such a show off."

I just rolled my eyes at him but Madam Hooch didn't think it was funny, "5 points from Slytherin for that outburst, Mr. Malfoy."

I growled at him and he looked sorry for it. Madam Hooch said, "This is Belladonna, she is a 6th year and very good at what she does. She will assist me in teaching you today."

I walked around opposite of her watching the first years try to get their brooms up, it was rather funny to watch. Draco, of course, got it on the first try and he grinned as he made a face at me. I stuck my tongue out at him again and he laughed. One kid had the worst luck with his broom and he ended up falling to the ground. I rushed over with Madam Hooch to check on him and she touched his wrist gingerly, "Oh dear, it's broken. I'm going to have to take you to the infirmary. Watch over them, Belladonna."

I nodded as I helped Neville to his feet and she walked him to the infirmary. That's when I heard the commotion in the crowd. I saw my irritating little cousin baiting Harry Potter. I stormed over to them as I watched Draco launch up into the air on his broom. I screamed, "Draco Malfoy! You get your butt back down here this instant!"

He just laughed at me as he tossed the glass globe into the air and Harry chased after it. I screamed, "Both of you get down! Now!"

Draco was slowly coming back down, as was Harry but it was too late, I heard McGonagall behind me. She said, "Harry Potter, come with me."

I turned to look at her with a sad expression, I hadn't meant to let it get out of hand, but she didn't look mad which surprised me immensely. After she walked away, I snatched Draco up by his collar, "You are a little pain in my ass. I like being the favorite here, so stop trying to ruin it for me. And listen to me when I tell you something."

He actually looked regretful, "Sorry Bella."

I nodded but I knew he was mad at me because I had just embarrassed him in front of the whole group. I said, "All of you sit here and wait until Madam Hooch comes back, and please stay firmly on the ground."

As soon as Madam Hooch came back, I excused myself. I didn't want to be there any more, I just wanted to get far away from the annoying first years. I was walking down the hall when I heard McGonagall call out to me, and I figured I was in trouble so I started, "I'm so sorry Professor, I told them to get down and they didn't listen to me."

McGonagall held up her hand, "You aren't in trouble, Belladonna."

I was confused, "I'm not?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. And I certainly won't hold it against you. We found our Gryffindor Seeker now."

I laughed, she had made Harry Potter her Seeker, as if the kid wasn't already famous enough. "So what did you need then Professor?"

She smiled, "Dumbledore wanted to see you."

I smirked as I ran towards his office, I figured I had another letter, but I had a different kind of surprise when I got there.


End file.
